


Insecure Hearts

by Akanari



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanari/pseuds/Akanari
Summary: The hardships of two lovers, who both have their own problems.Btw im bad at writing summarys, sorry :)





	1. Prologue

“Jason, this needs to stop. I can't take it anymore. We’re done, I can't take you pushing me around anymore!”   
“No, you're my girlfriend, and I choose what you get to do and who you talk to.”   
“Don’t call me that, how many times do I have to say that to you?!”   
"NO! You do what I say… SHIT!!! Oh my god Sam, I’m so sorry, I… I didn’t mean to push you down… Are you ok?”  
“Get away from me you psychopath, YOU PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS, WHAT THE FUCK… I think my arm is broken.”  
“Sam come on, listen to me, you're not gonna pass out, you do as I say!... Sam?”


	2. Chapter 1

“Sage, you can't stay held up in your room forever, you have to come out sometime”. Sam said as they softly knocked on the door. Sage had been in his room for almost two days. Sam had tried leaving food outside the door before they went to bed. But, in the morning it was just as they had left it, except it was no longer edible. There was a light on in the room, it was faint but there was still a visible glow from under the door.  
“Sage if you don’t open the door, I will!”. Still no answer. Sam opened the door slowly, they tried to be quiet but the door let out a loud whine. The cheap desk lamp was on, although it was still incredibly dark. Sam could make out the shape of the empty bed, with its covers strewn across it. Slowly moving forward Sam kicked their foot on the desk letting out a small yelp as they looked down toward the desk. And there was Sage, his head resting on one arm, fast asleep. He hadn’t slept much, judging from the smokey circles under his eyes. Yes, they were always there, but they were deeper and more prominent than usual. There were papers littering the desk, some had scribbles on them, some writing and some were shredded.   
He’s been writing again, I wish he would tell me before he goes to.   
Sam thought as they picked up the paper under Sages hand, he was even still gripping the pen. On the paper was a poem,

“I don’t know how to tell you I’m broken without feeling needy

I don’t know how to open up without feeling judged

I don’t know how to cry when my tears feel like acid

I just need you to see that I’m hurting without me telling you because my words are bleeding out of my mouth, waiting for you to stitch me back up and make me fine although I know that's not your job and you are better off without me”.

“Come on Sage, you're so much more than this”. Sage stirred at Sam’s words but didn’t wake up. Sam pulled the desk chair away from the desk quietly, then placed one hand under Sage’s long legs and the other on his back as they lifted them up. They walked down the hallway into their bed room, Sam carefully placed Sage on the bed. There wasn’t originally a bed in the study, but whenever Sage had one of his episodes he would sleep on the floor, so Sam put a bed in there. Even though it was there he rarely used it as he couldn’t sleep well without Sam next to him. Then Sam walked over to the other side of their shared king bed layed down, falling asleep in seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was woken up by a heavy weight on their chest, quickly flicking their eyes to the clock next to the bed, it read 3:56 am. Although the sun had not yet risen there was enough luminescence, from the city lights coming through the open window, to reflect off of Sage’s silvery hair that was spread across Sam’s chest. He had his head burrowed into the crook of Sam’s neck and one arm wrapped tightly around their stomach. Sam brushed a strand of hair away from Sage’s face as it seemed to be tickling his nose. His hair was far beyond what you would see in any commercial, it was lustrous, velvety and looked like it was coated in pure silver. Sage was curled up so close to Sam that there was little to no space between them, he had his legs pulled up close with one slightly wrapped around Sam’s leg and was almost in a ball. It looked quite strange as Sage was at least a head taller than Sam. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sage, seriously, stop playing with your food. How old are you? Three? You have to eat something”. Sam knew he was just trying to make it look like he was eating his food, when really he was just pushing it around on his plate sometimes picking something up, only to put it back down.  
“Wouldn’t it be better if I just stopped eating —?”, he said with his head down, using his hair as a shield so he wouldn’t have to look at Sam. They had these conversations regularly, and he knew how they ended. Sam stood up from where they were sitting and walked over to Sage’s chair. They removed one of the hair ties from their wrist, and carefully tied Sages hair up in a ponytail. Then they leaned down close to Sages ear and said,  
“Please eat something, for me, I don’t know what I would do if you got sick again”.  
A shiver went down Sage’s spine. He groaned, but started to actually eat his food.  
“Thank you, Kalliniki”. Sam whispered.  
"I know its a nickname but why do you still call me that? It makes no sense”. Sage said softly, as he looked up to Sam and rubbed his neck, it was a habit of sorts.  
“What are you talking about? It does make sense, Kalliniki means beautiful warrior or beautiful and brave. Which is exactly what I know you are,” Sage grumbled in response.  
“Ok well we should head out, I don’t think your professors will take kindly to you not showing up again. Some of them actually chased me down last week and would not leave me alone, they were wondering where their best student went.” Sage only groaned in response. Sam gathered up Sages now mostly empty plates and strolled over to the kitchen. Sage sprung out of his chair when he heard a loud crash, which was followed by Sam yelling “SHIT.” He ran into the kitchen, Sam had somehow broken one of the plates when putting it in the sink, blood ran from a gash across the palm of their hand.  
Sage swiftly walked over to one of the far cupboards and retrieved a medical kit, he gently took hold of Sam’s hand. With a face of concentration, stopped the bleeding and dressed their hand with some bandages. Sage may be insecure about himself, but he is amazing at almost everything, he is unbelievably smart even though he was taken out of school in year 11. He can write stories, poems, songs, and he has amazing musical talent. He has the most heavenly singing voice. He rarely sings but when he does it’s confounding, it’s almost as if he has been blessed by an angel, going by the amount of talents he has. Sadly they are rarely used if used at all.  
“You have to be more careful, how did you even manage to do that? You’re always injuring yourself, It hasn’t even been two years since you got out of your cast.”  
“I know, I’m sorry, but at least I’ll always have you here to patch me up”. Sam said as Sage lightly kissed the top of their hand sighing.  
“Still, at least try not to just stand there when you hurt yourself. If something were to happen when I’m not there.” Sam placed their good hand on Sage’s cheek, bringing his head back up. They both stood their for a moment longer before Sam walked away to pick up their bag and car keys, Sage following close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll see you after third period Sage, if something happens text me. Ok?”, Sam said as they kissed Sage’s cheek.  
“Ok, see you later”. Sage murmured as he briskly walked away as he was already late.  
Because Sam and Sage were studying different courses they had different classes, Sam always worried about Sage when they weren’t with him during college. Unfortunately because of the way Sage looked and acted he was often made fun of, even though they were in university some of the other students still acted like children. While Sage has almost perfect scores in everything, Sam is on the other end of the spectrum, it isn’t because they’re lazy or dumb, it was more that they try so hard to get better that they don’t get enough sleep. Then they fall asleep in class which in turn makes them fall even further behind, which is what happened in the first three classes today, but on the third the professor decided it would be funny to smack Sam on the head with a book to wake them up. Which resulted with him almost receiving a broken nose as Sam stood up and punched, being disorientated, they fell and missed the professor. Luckily he didn’t give Sam a lecture, instead he laughed deeply, saying that if he had gotten punch he probably deserved it. But also that Sam really should stop sleeping in class, or if Sam did continue they would probably have to repeat the course. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class Sam went and met Sage at their designated meeting spot. It was on the edge of the garden, found in the centre of the college. It was a very open space with lots of trees and old fashioned benches. Each lunch they sit at the furthest bench for some privacy, it was situated very close to the college’s gym. They both also just liked sitting there, it was beautiful and it was a good place to talk. Sage had perked up a little since that morning, and had almost returned to his usual self. Sage had his arm around Sam’s shoulders, while they were talking and laughing they didn’t notice the person walking towards them.  
“Hey, baby girl”,  
“Go away Jason”. Sam said as they glanced at the muscular man in front of them with disinterest.   
Jason walked closer to the pair.  
“Oh and if it isn’t the little cockstruction worker”. Jason said in an almost childish voice, pouting, and bending down closer to Sage’s face.  
“Jason I said fuck off! Seriously, how many times do I have to say leave us alone?” Sam said, now becoming agitated. But, as always, Jason kept pushing.  
“You know, you shouldn’t hang out with him”, Jason said putting air quotes on the word him.  
“I've heard that growing up around an abusive and alcoholic parent can really affect the child’s mental ability.”  
“Jason, don’t do this again, please”, Sam said, pleading this time, and giving Sage a quick glance. Sage slowly removed his arm that had been resting around Sam’s shoulders and stood up. He then unsurely turned and started to walk away, Sam saw that he had tears in his eyes and his teeth were tightly clenched together.  
“Where you going? Yeah, run back to your mommy. Oh no, you can't. She’s dead isn’t she? How about you go back to your daddy then, oh wait, he’s dead too —”  
“JASON STOP!”, Sam yelled in desperation, Sage began to run away, Sam went to follow but was stopped as Jason grabbed hold of their wrist.   
“You’re not going anywhere, hun.”


	3. Chapter 3

Besides the fact that Sage was very underweight, he was an amazingly swift runner. He also had much longer legs than Sam, making it near to impossible for them to catch up to Sage. What made this circumstance worse was Jason refusing to release Sam’s wrist.   
“Jason, let go of me right now!”, Sam ordered.  
“Why should I, you belong to me, you know that, don’t you?”, Jason said, still pouting.  
Sam whispered, “I don’t have time for this,” to themselves hoping Jason wouldn't hear them. Sam froze for a second and looking down towards the ground and hiding any facial expression.   
“Baby? What’s wr—?”, Sam twisted Jason’s wrist around behind his back when he stood up to hug Sam, then strongly kicked him in the ribs, causing him to fall over in agony.  
Sam ran in the direction Sage went but could no longer see where he had gone as they reached the car park. But continued to run in the direction of the gym.

Sam could still hear Jason’s frenzied shouting, they didn't regret that they quite possibly broke his wrist, all that was on their mind was finding Sage. Sam was beginning to panic, jumbled thoughts rushing through their head thinking of places he could have gone. Jumping into their car and slamming the door, they did a quick lap around the campus. After finding that he was nowhere to be seen they guessed that he had taken a taxi to somewhere else. Sam sped back to their apartment, thankfully there were no cop cars around. Bursting through the door, only to find Sage was not there either. Sam became more anxious by the minute as they drove to anywhere they thought he could be. 

Unfortunately what Jason said about Sage’s parents was true. They were once a happy family, a loving mother, and protective father and two beautiful boys, Sage and his younger brother. However his mother and brother died in a car accident when Sage was younger, his father was distraught, within a few weeks of the funeral his father turned to drugs and alcohol. For many years afterwards Sage was shown nothing but violence and hate from his father, until he met Sam a few weeks after the eventual death of his father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I had hoped I wouldn't find you here, but I'm glad I found you either way. Sage, you know it wasn’t your fault, none of it was”, Sam said as they walked up to Sage who was sitting cross-legged on the cold grass next to three graves. One read Soo-Mi Murphy, another Damon Murphy. They both had writing under the names, dates, and words from loved ones. But the third grave was positioned further away, all that was written on it was A. Murphy, no words from loved ones, not even dates. It hadn't been cleaned in years, no flowers decorated it either, it would seem as if they had been forgotten by everyone who knew them. But that wasn’t the case, Sage never forgot him, every single word that man said to him after the accident, he would never forget. The words ringing in his head each night. The young, bubbly and smart Sage was gone forever. All that was left was the broken shell that he is today.

“It was. My father told me it was for 13 years, it was my fault, and i know it was ”. He said in a shaky voice beginning to cry again.  
“Oh, Sage, what your father said to you is not true, he was not in his right mind you know this. I want to help you, but I can't if you don’t tell me more, I need to know how you’re feeling”. Sam said as they leaned down and draped their arms over Sage's shoulders who’s body had begun convulsing with sobs. They weren't small quiet sobs, they were loud and ugly, but Sam held him tight, rubbing their hand over his back in soothing circles until he calmed down. It had begun snowing, landing on the ground and turning the trees white.   
“I know… I'm trying, but… I’m broken… And I know I am. I can’t trouble you with that”. He said as he reached up and held Sam’s arms where they were.  
“Come on Sage, let's go back to the apartment I'll make you hot cocoa”. The snow had started to make the pair’s hair and clothes damp. Sam removed their arms from Sage’s shoulders to allow him to stand. The frozen grass crunching as they made their way back to the car, one of Sam’s hands clasped tightly around Sage’s. The other held their phone, their thumb moving away from the call button, the number dialed was ‘911’.

Sage had calmed down on the drive home but was still a little shaken up and jumpy. Sam had decided to have a movie night and give Sage a day off from going to University the day after. Once they arrived home, Sam ordered Sage to sit on the couch, doing as he was told, he plonked down and started flicking through the movies on Netflix. Sam strolled into the kitchen and started making snacks. In the end, Sage decided on Aladdin, once Sam had finished making the snacks they put them on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Then Sam sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Sage, he gave Sam a questioning look as Sam leaned over and softly grabbed his shoulders pulling him across their lap. Sage tensed for a moment then relaxed. Sam began playing with Sage's hair, twirling it around their fingers, while Sage started stuffing his face with chocolate, it was almost the only thing he ate. Yet he still never gained any weight. During the movie, the couple sang along to the songs in very, very broken notes. It was rare moments like these that Sam wished they could make last forever, times when Sage acted like himself. When some of the light returned to his eyes when he laughed. But Sam knew that no matter how much they wished there was nothing they could do, they had tried everything to help Sage, to fill his empty shell with life, love, and emotions. To wash away the black inky words scribbled on pages scattered throughout the house, those that told of nothing more than death and pain. To uplift the darkness swirling around in his head, to halt the horrid dreams that haunt him during the night.  
“Sam, why are you crying?”, while Sam was thinking they hadn't realized Sage had paused the film, sat up in their lap, and had one hand on their face.  
“Oh um, I'm... Not sure. Sorry, you can keep playing the movie”, Sam whispered confused and slightly embarrassed,   
“What were you thinking about, you never cry”, Sage said as he tilted his head to the side, almost like a puppy, his eyes held some sort of concern, Sam sighed at this, removing Sage’s hand from their cheek, but continuing to hold it.  
“I was thinking about you,” Sam said  
“I'm sorry I make you sad,” Sage said as he began to remove himself from Sams lap, sadness in his eyes. Only to be pulled back down roughly.  
“You didn't make me sad, it's what your father did to you that made me upset.” Sage placed his head under Sams' chin and snuggled into their chest. Sam began softly running their fingers through Sage's hair. Untangling the knots put there from the day's hectic events. Sam often compared Sage to a cat. He could be hysterical at times, but all he needs is a little love and affection to calm him down.

They sat there for sometime after. Sam then realized that their handsome cat had fallen asleep in their lap. Curled up in contentment. With sam running their fingers through their hair, down their shoulders, and along their smooth side. Sages chest slowly moving up and down in a steady rhythm.  
“Sleep well tonight my Kalliniki,” Sam whispered as they lifted Sage up and carried them off to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

*Sage's point of view (first section is in diary form.)*

 

_ 6/12/2018 - 12 AM  _

_ My broken mind on paper. _

_ And his mind wanders _

_ He tends to think about _

_ Something that happened _

_ 13 years ago, or something _

_ That happened 2 hours ago, _

_ Or something that could _

_ Happen 10 years from now. _

_ His mind is like a hurricane, _

_ It's a wreck. _

_ It's full of beautiful yet _

_ Awful thoughts. _

_ It's 1AM and his _

_ Mind continues to wander _

 

I'm feeling better this morning, not as... Empty, probably because of the medication i've started taking, I hope Sam doesn't find out about the medication, i want them to think they are making me feel better. But i know that even though they're trying so hard there's nothing that can actually fix me. My poems are still depressing and meaningless, at least I can write. But I wish I didn't put so much on Sam, I'm afraid that I'll break them just like I broke myself. But I'm glad they're here with me, and I'm glad that they put up with me. Maybe just this once i'll show them how i'm feeling... Or at least how I wish I could feel.


	5. Chapter 4

Sam woke up to find Sage wasn't sleeping next to them, they began to worry as they remembered the events that happened yesterday. But then they saw a small piece of paper with beautiful cursive writing, sitting on the bedside table beside them. It read;

 

_ Could you stay the night, forever? _

 

_ Wrapped in the fireplace _

_ Of your arms. Warmed by _

_ The trust in your smile. _

_ The night and our love _

 

_ Are acquainted. You cuddle close _

_ And feel my heart. I brush your _

_ Hair away from your face. _

_ The window and the rain  _

 

_ Are old friends. Soft candle- _

_ Light washed over our skin. _

_ Soft music over our response. _

_ The ambiance and timing _

 

_ Couldn't be better. I look _

_ Down to you. Your falling asleep _

_ I kiss your forehead _

_ And whisper, sleep well _

 

_ With eyes closed, you sigh _

_ And reply, then don't go _

  
_ Tears began to drip from Sams' eyes. They were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Sam hadn't read a untroubled poem from Sage ever. This small act would have seemed insignificant to someone else. But to Sam, it was a huge step forward. After they had stopped crying and gone through their morning routine they shuffled downstairs. _

 

“Sage, since when do you cook? And why are you cooking?”

“Well, I was feeling good this morning. And you always make me breakfast so I decided to cook you something for a change.” 

“I didn't even know you could cook, but thank you.” Sage brought over two plates of stacked pancakes, each one held at least 20 pancakes. “Why did you make so many, I don't think I can eat all of these.”

“If you don't eat them all, I will.” Sam sat in astonishment as Sage began to devour his pancakes, all 20 of them. He then began to eat Sams leftovers. Which totaled a number of 34 pancakes. 

“Sage are you ok, you seem different.”

“Yea, I'm fine, never better. Why? How do I seem different?”

“Well your eating, like a lot. And... Oh never mind, as long as your feeling happy. Do you wanna go somewhere today, as a little treat.”   
“Uh I guess, where do you want to go?”

“Don't answer a question with a question, where you do you want to go, can be anywhere.”

“Um could we go, maybe down to Evermore Hollow?” Sage said quietly.

“Of all the places you'd want to go that was the last place id thought you'd say” Sam said.

So they both strolled off the their rooms to get dressed for the day. Same picked out a pair of dark grey jeans, a patterned white collared button up shirt and a black blazer. And Sage, for once chose something that didn't resemble a hobos attire, he put on black ripped jeans and a silver knitted jumper, matching his hair. And his hair was as striking as it always was, but for once Sage had pulled the top half of it up into a ponytail with his long fringe out. The ends of his hair had been slightly curled, giving the rest of his hair soft luscious waves.

“Shit!” Sam excluded under their breath, suddenly noticing all the small details of Sage that were often easy to overlook. The small things that had changed over the last few months. The small things that made him seem more human, the small things that made him seem less distant. And all the small things that reminded Sam how much they were in love with him.

 

“We should get going before it gets to cold Sam... Sam?” Sage said while holding the door open for Sam. Sam said nothing, but speedly walked through the open door, taking hold of their boyfriends hand as the door shut and locked behind them.

 

It was a relatively long drive down to the park, even longer with the snow that was steadily piling on the ground. Turning the usually bright landscape into something out of a book. While driving Sam played classical music, one of the many genres of music they and Sage loved, through the stereo system. The soft melodic notes quickly sent Sage off to sleep. His forehead resting against the frosted window, and his hair sprayed over the seat, creating a more beautiful picture than outside the car. Sam was having more and more trouble keeping their attention on the read, and not on their sleeping partner.

 

“Sage wake up were here,” Sam said softly as they nudged Sage's shoulder. He made no indication that he was awake or anywhere near consciousness. So Sam leant over the center console, brushed his hair away from his neck and placed a gently kiss just above Sage's exposed and pale collar bone.

 

“Mph, Sam that tickles” Sage mumbled as they numbly pushed Sam's head. Sam pulled back, but only slightly, then they gently wrapped their arms around their boyfriends thin waist, resting their head on his chest. Just listening to his heartbeat in a steady rhythm.

 

“Sam? It's going to get dark if we don't go now.”   
“Ok, let's go then” Sam pulled all the way back this time, then proceed to launch himself out their car door over to Sages door and open it, giving a hand to Sage. The snow crumpled under their shoes, leaving behind the only evidence that they existed there, at that time together. The park was most beautiful in winter, the trees always covered in blindingly white snow, which seemed to gleam more so than snow elsewhere. However, this park was special compared to other parks, despite the snow and freezing temperatures flowers continued to grow through the thick ground covering. The plant a stark contrast against the white snow, spots of red, orange, purple and blues. So many varieties of flowers, some might not have even been documented yet. The flowers had long thick stems  and large pointed flowers, all with various colours and sizes. Hence it got its name, Evermore hollow, you'd never see the name on a map or any travellers website, very few know of it's resting place. But it is a special place, A place where secrets were shared, held and spilled like blood across the snow.

 

Most who have visited it once or twice call it a magical and joyous place, somewhere were the thought of miracles could be released and granted. But those who have spent their time there often feel as if it's a dream land, able to whisk people away from their horrid lives, in fact it draws them there. However sometimes to wake people up to the reality they dread the most. 

While trudging through the snow, the Sam began to wonder why, out of all the places on amd around the city where they lived, Sage wanted to come here. 

 

“Hey Kalinki, why did you want to come here? I expected you to want to go to the movies or the book store, never thought you'd say here.”

 

“Well this is the place where you first saved me and where we first met. We used to come here a lot, but we don't as much anymore. I don't think we've been here in like 6 months, and i've missed the place i think.”

 

“I know it's a beautiful place and the place where we met a very beautiful person.” Sam said as the winked and poked Sage. “ but it makes me feel uneasy, like something sinister is going to happen in the future.”

 

“I get what you mean, also i've been meaning to ask you, why were you out here that day? It was freezing, so i'm guessing it wasn't just for a casual walk.”

 

“I thought id told you before, didn't I?”

 

“No, you always avoided the question, just like you are now.”   
  
“It was just after my parents kicked me out, I hung out here during the warmer months before so i knew where it was. It was the only place i felt safe, and were my brother and Jason wouldn't find me.”

 

“That definitely makes more sense than just going for a stroll, thanks for finally telling me, i've been wondering about it for ages. But i've been to scared to ask, because I know you don't like talking about your family.”

 

“You should never be scared to ask me something, I know I tend to get upset when people ask about my parents. But I will always answer questions from you. You told me your whole life story here, everything that your father did to you, it's only fair that I share everything with you as well.” Sam said confidently while walking back to where Sage had lagged behind. Pulling Sage against them, so that only clothes separated their beating hearts, Sam placed a gentle kiss to Sage's soft and voluptuous lips, lingering for a second before pulling away again. Catching up again Sage asked,

 

“Well, i've got another question if it's ok, how's your brother going, I haven't seen him in ages.”   
  


“I think he's doing ok, I haven't spoken to him in a couple of months. All i know is that he's back living with our parents again, so I can't exactly go visit him. My parents would wring my neck if they ever saw me again I think, either that if they would just ignore me completely.”   
  
“Do they really despise you that much”

 

“Yeah they do, but if they don't want to accept me I can't force them to. And if that's how they want to act, I don't want them in my life. I've got all the family i'll ever need, just you, and that's fine with me.” During their conversations, the clouds had quickly blown together creating a thick heavy blanket over the hollow, which in turn made it increasingly darker. The sky also had started shedding frosted tears, which was becoming a steady stream of white. 

“Sam, I think we should get going. Or we’ll get snowed in like we did the first time.” Sage announced as he realised how much heavier the snowfall had become, and how much windier it had gotten. Simultaneously both the pairs phones buzzed with a message, they both stared at the coloured screens, the message read;

  
  


**“Attending to all in the area.**

**A snow storm warning has been issued.**

**It is recommended that everyone remains**

**In their homes and not to drive on the road**

**If there is an emergency...”**

**(to read full message please unlock your phone)**

 

“Well, looks like we're already having a repeat of the first time we met aren't we Should we head to the Marroway Lodge again? I'm sure they'll have vacancies, pretty much no one knows about the place.” Sage yelled over the growing rage of the wind. The pair rushed back to their car, and once inside turned the air con the the hottest setting


End file.
